Caila
Caila MacDuncan '''(known as '''Aliac through out most of Spirit Wolf) was a she-wolf of the MacDuncan clan. She was the wolf who adopted and nursed Dearlea and Mhairie, after Morag was sent away. She later became a Skaars Dancer, and then, an outclanner and the mate of Heep. She is one of the earthquake survivors who now reside in the Distant Blue. Description Caila was a dire she-wolf with a lustrious blonde pelt. Like the other wolves of the Beyond, she had green eyes, and a black or brown nose. As a Skaars dancer, her pelt had turned brownish and dull. In many places, there were bald patches with old blood, dark yellow coloration, and other browns that came from tree bark smeared on her bare skin. Family Eiric- Mate (formerly) Mhairie- Adopted Daugther Dearlea- Adopted Daughter Taddeus- Birth Son Unnamed Five Pups- Taddeus' Sibling Heep- Mate (formerly) Abban- Birth Son History 'Shadow Wolf' Caila had born a litter of six pups. Her adopted daughters, Mhairie and Dearlea, take turns helping Caila tend to the new ones, while the other sister gets a den to herself. She tells her mate, Eiric, to make sure they don't escape. 'Frost Wolf' Calia's mate Eiric passed away and became a star wolf at some point before the events of Frost Wolf. She had been reported to have gone missing from the Blood Watch. In Frost Wolf, Caila is said to be at the Blood Watch, though when Faolan, Edme, Mhairie, and Dearlea get there, they find that she is in one of the Skaars circles. They try to snap her out of it, but all Caila does is growl at Mhairie and Dearlea and denounce them as her daughters because they were born with a malcadh. She then runs off into the woods after being attacked by an outclanner, not to be seen again. Mhairie and Dearlea wanted to follow her, but Faolan said that they would freeze to death so they couldn't follow her. 'Spirit Wolf' She is now Heep's mate and the mother of Abban. After Heep rescued her and nursed her back to health, he renames her Aliac (Caila's name backwards). She is confused in the book and slightly annoyed with Heep. Almost at the end of the book, she turns on Heep and runs away, taking Abban with her. It is revealed that through the famine she lost every pup she ever had except for Abban, Mhairie, and Dearlea; even though Mhairie and Dearlea aren't her birth daughters. She runs into Gwynneth who tells her Mhairie and Dearlea are alive. Later she joins the traveling group and is forgiven by Mhairie and Dearlea. Quotes "Keep them from the light as long as possible. I can't go chasing after them if they get out, and you know they always try as soon as their milk teeth come in." -Caila to Eiric; Shadow Wolf page 52 "I deny you! I deny you! I deny you!" -Caila to Mhairie and Dearlea; Frost Wolf page 111. Heep: "Down! Tail tuck!" Caila: "Strike me again like that, you fool, and you will have no tail to tuck or wave. I shall tear it from your bony old rump!" Heep: "Aliac! You wouldn't dare!" Caila: "Oh yes I would. I can lead this rout as well as anyone. I was a turning guard. One of the best. I can press a byrrgis at attack speed and reverse them the blink of the eye if a bull moose goes rogue in run." -Heep and Caila/Aliac arguing in Spirit Wolf Trivia *Caila was a turning guard of the MacDuncan clan. *Caila was rescued from death by Heep and brought upon in his rout (what outclanners call their packs). She became his mate, and her name became Aliac. *She seemed to have forgotten everything that happened before Heep nursed her back to heath. However it seems she recovered her memory somehow. *Caila was a female with extra milk called upon to nurse the siblings of a malcadh. *Her name, 'Caila', is her former name, 'Aliac' backwards. *Her name is an Irish name, meaning slim or fair. Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:Skaars Dancers Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Blood Watch Wolves Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Spirit Wolf Characters Category:Outclanners Category:Protagonists Category:Travelers Category:Earthquake Survivors Category:Mothers Category:Wolves that live in the Distant Blue Category:Star Wolf Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Likely Deceased